


无人知道的悬崖

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 芝诺光，第一人称，私设光，R18





	无人知道的悬崖

这是山区的一处断崖，我骑着飞龙降落在这个毫无人烟的寂静之地，遍地破旧的加雷马大型武器的残骸，远处还有一栋大型的破败建筑，右手边的悬崖远处是一条小小的瀑布，我在崖边看到了一个小小的长椅，上面坐着一个我从来都没有想到的人。  
芝诺斯。  
我当时真的一瞬间就想笑出来，心里也没有什么愤怒和吃惊，反而就觉得他果然在这种地方。  
我走过去，他平静的有些不像他。身上包裹着绷带，披着一件淡薄的外套，就在凳子上，静静的看着瀑布。  
“芝诺斯。”我坐过去，轻轻开口。  
他回头看了我一眼，嘴角勾起了一个淡淡的笑，没有想以往一样狂热而病态。  
或许是因为受伤吧。  
我就这么想着，嘴上什么也没说的坐在他身边。  
两个曾经刀剑相向生死相搏的人，一夜无话。

我不记得他什么时候离开，只记得再次看到他时，是一个深夜。  
长凳旁点起了一盏灯，银白色的灯光撒在他面庞上，让我看的目不转睛。  
他侧过脸来看我，目光从唇角移到眼睛。开口说了这两天的第一句话。  
“你失望吗？”  
失望？  
我摇了摇头。我知道他说的不是加雷马与阿拉米格的事情，我的视线落在他脖颈上的纱布上，看来伤还没有好，隐隐的血迹透过纱布想要渗出来。  
“你该去换药了。”我开口，声音却沙哑地难听。  
我好像有好几天没有吃东西喝水了吧。迷迷糊糊地想着，有人抓住了我的袖口。旁边的男人站了起来，身高的落差让影撒在了我的脸上。我抬头看他，才发觉他的头发又长了。  
芝诺斯俯身，俊美的面孔贴近，我下意识的闭上了眼睛。

再次睁眼，我发现我来到了曾经远远看到的那栋破败建筑，没想到，这是一座博物馆。  
只不过里面没什么东西了罢了。  
我眨眨眼睛，阳光透过窗户，卷起细小颗粒的灰尘，随着我的呼吸在空气中慢慢飘荡。四下看去，我并没有看到芝诺斯。  
“芝诺斯？”我围着场馆转了两圈，没有看到他的人影，却在博物馆管理员的屋子门口看到了他的铠甲。  
破破烂烂，沾满了血迹。  
我蹲下来轻触铠甲上的血迹，那些暗褐色的污渍早已干涸，像是原本就印刻在上面一样无法剥离。我起身试探着敲门，发现门里毫无动静。  
大概是睡觉了？我可不想吵醒他再让他干出什么出格的事情，收了手向场馆里走去。  
毕竟这里还是阿拉米格的地盘，毕竟加雷马战败了。  
毕竟他的伤还没好。

夜里，我站在一个陈列着武士刀的柜前，玻璃上反射出了我的模样，和远处的影子。  
不知道他从哪儿又冒了出来，还是那身装扮，只不过脖颈上的纱布换了新的。  
我转过头看他，脑袋靠在了柜子的玻璃上，冰凉的玻璃让温热的脸颊慢慢失温，我看着他逐渐靠近，视线在武士刀上落了一下。  
“你现在，还拿的动刀吗？”有点坏心的开口，男人的脸上没有流露出什么表情，也没有开口。  
我有点尴尬，站直身体摸了摸自己被冻的冰凉的脸颊，有些不知道该说些什么。  
阴影笼下，芝诺斯站在了我的身前，我怔怔地看着他，看着他俯身，冰凉的唇落在我的唇上。  
“你能拿动，我就能。”  
那一刹那，我突然觉得，整个面颊都暖了起来。  
我抬起手，指尖想要触碰他裸露出来的胸膛，他抓住了我的手腕，微微用力一扯，我落进了一个高大的怀抱中。宽大的手指在我的头发上拂过，我叹息着闭上了眼睛。

午后的阳光洒在身上，我含糊地拢紧身上盖的东西，半眯着眼睛慢慢坐了起来。  
我这才看清，身上盖的，是一条米白色的床单。而我自己的外套，就在我脑袋底下，被我当枕头枕了一晚。慢吞吞地穿上衣服，把床单叠了叠拎在手里，不出意料，管理员的房间还紧紧关着。  
我有些不满的哼了一声，被单被我丢在了铠甲上。拍拍手上不存在的灰尘，我继续去参观昨天没有看完的展馆。  
当太阳落山后，芝诺斯又晃了出来。  
“你是吸血鬼吗？”我坐在博物馆顶层的露天观星台上，一手撑地一手拢住被夜风吹散的头发。“还是个需要人睡在屋子门口给你守门的吸血鬼。”  
“你在控诉我昨天没让你进屋睡？”芝诺斯利走上台子，在我身边坐下，语气里带着一丝丝嘲讽地调笑。“我的朋友，令人敬仰的光之战士，强大力量的掌握者，还不能在地板上睡一觉？”  
“这是一回事吗！”我有些莫名的不高兴，趁他还是伤患不能拿我怎样，拢住头发的手愤愤地拍了一下他的胳膊。  
“不是一回事？”芝诺斯又一次地抓住了我的手腕，没有用太大力气，只是用手指摩挲着我手腕上的血管“那是怎么样的一回事，我的朋友？”  
我有些语塞，不满地试图抽出手腕，但是他没放手。“是怎么样一回事呢，我的朋友？”芝诺斯又重复了一遍，手指顺着血管向手心划去，指尖在手心毫无规律地乱划着，我慌乱地握紧拳，却将他的手指包裹了起来。  
“...我觉得这样不太对。”我沉默了片刻，放开了包裹着手指的手，垂着眼睛有些低沉地开口，声音微弱到自己都怀疑自己有没有发出声音。  
“不对？那怎样才是对的呢。”芝诺斯的手捏住了我的下巴，力度有点疼。我抬眼看到他微微皱起的眉毛，有些嘲讽意味的嘴角微微上扬。他凑近我，手上的力度不断加大，我疼得轻轻嘶了一声。芝诺斯却满意的放松了眉间，他凑到我的耳边，气流吹在耳隙，声音微妙的带着诱惑，我的耳朵有些敏感地抖了抖，我听到了他的一声轻笑。

我猜我的耳朵一定红了，该死的精灵特质。

“没有人知道这里，”他的另一只手按在了我的腰上微微用力，我不得不放软了支撑的力道，宽大的手掌将滚烫的情绪透过薄薄的衬衫渗透进我的皮肤，我有些颤抖地抓住了他的胳膊。“谁都不知道，谁都不会来...”动物般警觉的神经在唇瓣蹭到耳朵的时候突然绷断，我感到我的嘴唇有些颤抖。  
“为什么要发抖呢，我的朋友...”芝诺斯的手臂横跨过我的腰间，紧紧箍住我让我无法动弹。湿气在尖尖的耳朵上蔓延开，牙齿和耳朵的碰触让我无法发声。我死死地抓着他，双腿曲起，大半个身体向他倾斜。我仿佛听到自己轻声发出的悲鸣一般的呼声，我仿佛听见了他满意地轻笑。我的大脑混乱着，触感却清晰地想让人自杀。钳在下巴上的手终于放开，我看到象征加雷马人的第三只眼睛朝我接近，舌尖在我的下巴上徘徊，湿渍随着动作下滑，落在扬起头颅而暴露的喉结上，微微张开的唇流连在上，我感到他的牙齿在喉咙上徘徊，恐惧随着他落下的齿印无限放大，可我的手还紧紧地抓着他，毫无想要推开他的可能。  
“不...”我轻声抗拒着，双腿不安地互相摩挲。“不能不，”芝诺斯松开了箍住我的手，翻身骑在了我的身上，慢条斯理地解开了我的衬衫扣子“你明明那么的期待，我的朋友...”他的腿在我岔开的腿间恶意地顶弄，我才发现自己的长裤早已紧绷绷的。我无法抗拒自己的感觉，也更无法正视自己的内心。我羞愧的满面通红，视线落在他的唇角不敢再挪动。  
他的手剥开我的衬衫，带茧的指肚在胸前摩挲，我难以控住地吟出声音。大脑里嗡嗡作响，视线却牢牢地盯住那一处。芝诺斯的手指忽然停了下来，拇指恰好停在一侧的红点上，我缩了缩身子，他却笑了出声。“我的朋友，一直盯着我看，是想让我吻你吗？”  
我猛地抬起头，却恰好迎上他的唇，胸前的指尖突然发力，在红点上狠狠地揉搓了过去。“唔！...”在身上作乱的舌尖钻进口中肆意搅动，蛮横地暴露了真实的面目。我不安地扭动着身子，双臂环绕住他的脖子，在黑夜中抓住这仅存的光芒。“嘘...”芝诺斯放过了我的唇，我埋在他的怀里急促的呼吸着“我说过了，这里没有人。”我搂紧了他的脖子，像幼童一样蹭了蹭他，芝诺斯短促地笑了笑，“没有人...”我有些茫然地重复着，抬起头撞进他蔚蓝色的眸子“只有...我们？”芝诺斯点点头肯定了我的理解，我的手臂微微收紧，拇指在他包扎的脖子上徘徊，探过身子将他的唇含住。芝诺斯满意于我的动作，手下变得愈发暴露本质，他的指尖顺着腰线滑动，我从来没想过自己竟然因为这样的动作就敏感地不堪一击，我弓起身子将唇烙在他的脖子，清淡的血腥气息在我的鼻尖萦绕，我控住不住地轻轻舔了一口。

芝诺斯突然顿住了，他意义不明地摸了一把我的腰际，而后突然发力粗暴地撕开了我的裤子。  
这是什么操作？？！我吃惊地僵住了身体，他的动作却变得迅猛起来。手指利落地剥开撕坏的裤子，三两下褪下了我的内裤，将我的双腿抬高到肩上。他的唇又覆盖住了我的话语，凶狠地闯进来搅弄着，手指在光溜溜的屁股上徘徊，指尖探进了双臀的缝中。我完全跟不上他的节奏，被他带着晕晕乎乎地配合，连口水都控制不住，顺着唇角滑落到下巴。  
“没想到...精灵的柔韧性这么好。”芝诺斯满意地松开口，他已经剥光了我，现在正在拉开自己的裤链。我半遮着双眼，面色通红地主动吻回去，他扯开我的手，从唇吻到了眉间，乱了节奏的呼吸证明了他的不耐。我正要开口，他的两根手指已经毫不温柔地挤了进来。“芝诺...”我的脸色有些发白，呼吸急促着攀住他的身子，下身勃起的地方在他腹上摩擦，渗出来的液渍蹭在腹肌上，芝诺斯也不管，两指固执地在紧涩的甬道里前进，摸索着抽动。我有些疼的喘不过气，但还是努力地放松着身体“芝诺斯...”他一眨不眨地看着我，晶蓝的眸中倒映出我的样子，我有些慌乱地动弹了下身体，埋在里面的手指碰到了一个奇怪的地方“呜！...”我的眼睛倏然睁大，一直在他腹上磨蹭的挺立就这么直愣愣地射了出来。芝诺斯有点惊讶，他摸了一把自己腹上的东西，笑着将手指在我眼前晃了晃。  
“看着还这么禁欲，没想到射的还挺快。”我羞愤地拍开他的手，不想看那满手白乎乎的东西。“不过正好派上用场。”他扶了扶我的双腿，将手上的东西都抹到了那个地方。“你！”我掐了他一把，他却没停下手里的动作，将腹上所有的浊液都抹在了那里。“现在这么不乐意，一会指不定要感谢我这么做。”抹完最后一次以后，他顺手在我的屁股上蹭了蹭。我难为情地缩了缩屁股，那里的东西黏黏糊糊的怎么可能会让我感谢他！芝诺斯把我的腿从他的肩上放下，折叠摆在我的胸前，我才看到了他胯下的东西。  
“！”看见我吃惊的表情，芝诺斯愉悦地笑了出来。“等...能不能等呜...！”我挣扎着想要往后挪，但是可怕的东西已经毫不留情地顶了进来，我这才知道为什么我要感谢他。加雷马异于普通人的体格注定了他们的那里和常人与众不同，大的有些狰狞的龟头有了液体的滋润顺利地顶了进来。我难以控制地惊叫了出来，“太痛了...芝诺...芝诺斯...”我疼的有些崩溃，死死地扣紧他的肩膀，下身的穴道紧紧收缩，将龟头咬在穴口抵抗着进入“不行...不能再进来了...”  
芝诺斯也好不到哪里去，他的额角滑落下几滴汗水，力道没有减轻的固执地要往里面顶入。我推拒着他，让他有些不耐烦地俯身，张口在胸前狠狠咬了一口。“嘶！”我的注意力瞬间转移到了胸前，左侧的红点被他咬的红肿了起来，还隐隐有些渗血，“你疯唔...！”性器在这一瞬间凶狠地顶入，我控制不住地哭了出来。太痛了，身体好像从那里被撕成了两瓣，所有的感觉都冲向了那里，脑中怦然炸开了数朵烟花，我的眼前一片茫然，只有泪水自顾自的滑落。  
“真紧...”芝诺斯舒了一口气，他低头在我的脸上亲吻着，我疼得不敢乱动，只能任由他动作片刻。“芝诺斯...能不能不要动了...”我费力地眨了眨眼睛，视线对上他，有些害怕地低喃。芝诺斯闷笑了两声，牙齿咬在我的耳朵上，含糊不清地说“我根本没动...明明是有个饥渴的精灵在不停地缩着他的穴...”  
我都要难为情地哭出来声了，芝诺斯说的没错，我已经控制不住自己了。我的身体在不断配合着身上的男人，先前的疼痛已经麻木，诡异的快感从我们相连的地方蔓延开，柔软的肠壁紧紧裹住炽热的东西，情欲的味道随着滴下的汗水飘散开，好像有一团火在我的胸腔里跳动。我颤抖着搂紧男人，他的身体高大而又强壮，哪怕是满身伤痕，也同样向我展示了难以逾越的气势。这种感觉，和过去与他对战时的感觉那么的不同，又那么的相似，让我有些分不清到底自己在和他干什么。“芝诺斯...”我挣扎着抬起上半身，像一只无尾熊一样攀紧他，唇角蹭过鼻尖，在唇角狠狠下嘴，将他完美的唇瓣咬破，甚至是尝试撕咬。芝诺斯的情绪明显的高昂了起来，他钳着我的腰猛烈的摆动，巨大的快感潮水般涌来，我只能用后面努力咬住他，咬紧他，让他沉迷，让他放纵。  
“芝诺斯...呜...芝诺斯...只有我...”我的眼睛已经被汗水和泪水糊住睁不开，只能靠着气息和触感拉低男人的头颅“只有我能...啊...让你这样...”我感到我的指甲抠破了他的皮肤，他却毫不在意地低下来咬住我的唇，重重地舔过我的下巴。  
“没错...我的朋友...”芝诺斯的声音愉悦到上扬，他空出了一只手狠狠地捏住了我胸前的红粒“你也同样。”他粗重的气息喷在我的面颊“你这淫荡的身体，也只有我能掌控。”  
我已经想不到别的了，黑夜里，在微弱的星光下，我满心只有要做的想法。冷淡保守的精灵，终于在这个夜晚，和自己死敌与挚友，放荡缠绵。我的性器又一次地抬头，被芝诺斯抓在手里把玩，而我配合地打开了自己的双腿，精灵一族引以为傲的长腿盘在了高大男人的身上。  
“呜...芝诺斯...”我感到后面的近乎要撑爆自己的大小，忍不住蠕动着后穴。芝诺斯俯身舔净了我眼角的泪水，将我的下半身高高抬起，让我能够看清后面的样子，狰狞的性器沾着不知道是什么的液体在后穴快速抽动，在穴口甚至打出了细白的泡沫。我因为这种景象颤抖着，不知道是因为兴奋还是恐惧，双足在男人的背后绷紧，我甚至都看清了紧紧绷着的白皙脚趾，随着男人的动作在黑夜的衬托下不断晃动。  
“我的朋友...”芝诺斯突然顿了顿，空出了一只手摸了摸我的脸颊“准备好接受我了吗？”我迷蒙地点了点头，男人突然有点恶劣地笑了。“让你尝试一下，只有我能带给你的，绝对的快感。”  
下一秒，我的瞳孔倏然放大。芝诺斯的一只手紧紧捏住了我的脖子，气管在不断的挤压下开始疼痛，缺氧的感觉袭来，我正要挣扎的时候，芝诺斯的下身重重地顶入了最深，我甚至觉得他把下面的两个囊袋都要塞了进来，紧接着，一股炽热的液体猛地射到了最深处。我嗬嗬地挣扎着，眼前一片漆黑，我感受不到四肢，甚至连后面的感觉都全部消失，快感像是累计成了精液，随着芝诺斯的射入直接打入我的颅腔。窒息与高潮的快感将我推向了无尽的深渊，而深渊的最下面，是张开双臂拥紧我、揉碎我的男人。

当我的视线逐渐时，我已经快要感觉不到自己的下半身了。我转了转眼睛，看见坐在我旁边的芝诺斯，他的脸上挂着当初决战时一般的笑容，有些不同的是，里面夹杂了一些我看不懂的东西，深沉，而又恐惧。我的手指动了动，碰到了他的手指，他把我从上到下扫了一番，露出一个满意的微笑。  
“我的朋友，现在你就像是我的财宝，我简直想要把你锁起来藏在谁都找不到的地方。”  
我愣了一下，忽然想到他曾经接受过改造，能够化身成神龙的是。“你真是疯了。”我慢慢开口，声音破锣的难听。芝诺斯的手指在我的脖子上流连了一下，我有些疼的缩缩脖子。  
“是我们都疯了，我亲爱的朋友。”芝诺斯笑着，俯下身再一次的吻住我，我迎合着张嘴，双舌交缠，再次发出了淫奢的声音。  
“所以，真的不会有人知道吗？”  
“真的。永远不会有人知道，也永远不会有人来。”  
低沉的笑声，轻轻飘荡在这个寂静的地方。

 

 

END


End file.
